


Тень моя, тень!

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Ice-Pick Lodge: Pathologic
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Drama, F/F, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькое мрачное скопище чудес по мотивам игры "Мор. Утопия".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень моя, тень!

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквелл к повести, которую можно прочесть здесь - http://ficbook.net/readfic/240521

жаркий огонь полыхает в камине,  
тень, моя тень, на холодной стене.  
жизнь моя связана с вами отныне -  
дождик осенний, поплачь обо мне.

сколько бы я не бродила по свету,  
тень, моя тень, на холодной стене.  
нету без вас мне спокойствия, нету -  
дождик осенний, поплачь обо мне.

все мы в руках ненадежной фортуны,  
тень, моя тень, на холодной стене.  
лютни уж нет, но звучат ее струны -  
дождик осенний, поплачь обо мне.

жизнь драгоценна, да выжить непросто,  
тень, моя тень, на холодной стене.  
короток путь от весны до погоста -  
дождик осенний, поплачь обо мне.  
Булат Окуджава

 

Невидимый зрителям кукловод дергает за ниточки. Куклы танцуют, беззвучно поют, разевая ротики, хлопают ресницами и перебирают ножками. Натягиваются и ослабевают незримые нити, заставляя неживое казаться живым. Без искусных рук кукловода куклы – всего лишь игрушки в пестрых нарядах.  
\- Танцуй! – говорит Клара по прозвищу Самозванка.  
\- Пой! – требует она.  
\- Чечетку! – требует девушка-подросток со взглядом тысячелетней старухи – злой, мудрой и равнодушной ко всему сущему.  
Анна выходит на середину пустой гостиной, заученным движением горделиво вскидывает голову. Рассыпает серебряную дробь каблучков по скрипучим доскам паркета. Дом стонет в такт перестуку ее туфель, и Анне чудятся притаившиеся в углах тени былых хозяев особняка. Она видит людей, которых здесь нет, которые давно мертвы или умирают, отравленные ядовитым смрадом Чумы.  
\- Никуда не годится, - недовольна Клара. – Где обжигающая страсть, где талант, где кураж? Может, те писаки, что называли тебя никчемной кривлякой, были не так далеки от истины? Ну, удиви же меня, Ангелица! Пой!  
Анна втягивает воздух и начинает петь. Разудалые, исполненные двусмысленной игры слов шансонетки, что звучат в поздний час, когда воздух кабаре становится густым и спертым от табачного дыма, взгляды мужчин и женщин – текучими и масляными, и собеседники переходят от игровых намеков к пошловатой откровенности.  
Анна поет свои лучшие номера, один за другим. «Милую рыбачку», «Пажа и королеву», «Закат над пляжем Коронеры», «Украденные поцелуи» - и те, что более всего по душе Кларе: «Вернись, моя тень», «Расколотое сердце», «Потерянную куклу»… Снова и снова. Порой ей приходится петь так много, что голос начинает срываться, будто в горло набилась колючая сорная трава. Тогда Клара разрешает ей сделать глоток из графина – всего один глоток теплой, невкусной воды.  
Клара. Вот она, Клара. Сидит на диванчике, подобрав под себя ноги в тяжелых армейских ботинках. Низко натянутая на лоб вязаная шапочка блекло-алого цвета, из-под нее сумрачно поблескивают два галечных камешка со дна Горхона – глаза Клары, все понимающие, равнодушно-проницательные, холодные и цепкие. Накинутый на узкие плечи армейский бушлат, тонкое, угловатое тело подростка. Клара смотрит на бывшую звезду столичных кабаре и кафешантанов, и под ее тяжелым взглядом Анна теряется. Ей до смерти хочется доказать этой девчонке, что она – прежняя. Никакая Чума, никакая эпидемия не в силах сломить волю Анны Ангел к жизни. Им не по зубам ее талант, беда не посмеет коснуться ее, болезнь обойдет ее стороной.  
Разве она – не любовница воплощенной Смерти?  
В тот день, невесть какой по счету, тягостный и бесконечный, Анна вышла из дома и побрела в трактир над рекой. Ей нужно было куда-то идти - запертая в четырех стенах, она начинала сходить с ума. В трактире частенько околачивались парни Грифа, контрабандисты со Складов – публика, и в подметки не годившаяся ее прежним восхищенным поклонникам, но сейчас даже сборище швали лучше, чем ничего. Они слушали ее песни, они хлопали ей и заказывали выпивку для нее.  
Она стояла на набережной Жилки, под увешанным дохлыми крысами пугалом, и смотрела на мелководную речушку. На сухой камыш, на грязно-желтую пену. На дома на другом берегу, дома с заколоченными слепыми окнами и размашистыми черными крестями на дверях. На виднеющиеся вдалеке очертания бессмысленно-величественного Собора. Смотрела так, словно первый раз в жизни увидела мир. Дитя, не знающее, что считается прекрасным, что – уродливым. Башмаки и рукава бушлата перемазаны во влажной земле, вокруг шеи обвивается красный шарф. Лицо гладкое, что твоя карнавальная маска.  
Горожане старались избегать общения друг с другом, опасаясь подхватить заразу – но что-то толкнуло Анну в спину, и она приблизилась к одинокой фигурке на набережной.  
\- Ты кто? – спросила Анна. – Ты что, потерялась?  
Девчонка оторвалась от созерцания унылого пейзажа. Сморгнула, тяжело перекатила взгляд на молодую женщину.  
\- Я – Клара, - хрипло выговорила девушка в грубом бушлате с чужого плеча. Анна до сих пор никак не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что в тот миг Клара говорила впервые в жизни. – Еще я называю себя Самозванкой. Я не терялась. Я нашлась, - она улыбнулась, и Анне стало жутко. Любой разумный человек на ее месте повернулся бы и бежал прочь сломя голову, но не такова была Анна Ангел. Она протянула странной девице руку:  
\- Пойдем со мной. Хочешь есть? У меня найдется кое-что.  
Пальцы у Клары шершавые и холодные. Вскоре Анна очень хорошо изучила, каковы они – прикосновения этих пальцев. Легкие, невесомые. Как уличный ветер, что теребил платок на ее шее и вкрадчиво забирался под подол ее юбок. Отравленный ветер, пахнущий мертвечиной и горелой древесиной, обнимал ее, льнул к щеке, гладил волосы. Ветер шептал ей голосом Клары, что все будет хорошо. Все обойдется.  
Анна привела девушку по прозвищу Самозванка к себе, в Вербы. Певица так и эдак пыталась расспросить незнакомку о том, кто она такая и откуда взялась. Всякий раз получая новый ответ: она всегда жила в Городе, она – бродяжка, добравшаяся сюда с последним товарным поездом, она сама из Сурбахана, приехала навестить родню, но тут началась Чума и все умерли…  
Выслушав этот ворох нелепиц, Анна сочла, что Клара просто-напросто не в себе.  
Она ошиблась. Клара прекрасно все понимала. Девчонка знала то, о чем Анна могла лишь догадываться.  
Клара бродила по Городу и задавала вопросы. Клара завоевывала доверие – ее приняли к себе Сабуровы, комендант города и его жена, Видящая, старая Катерина, с ней делились своими секретами контрабандисты со Складов и врачи Госпиталя. Ей открывались секреты и тайны, и только дети держались от нее в стороне. Анна ни разу видела Клару в обществе сверстников. Клара не переступила порога Сгустка, обиталища юной Капеллы Ольгимской, некоронованной королевы подростков Города. Зато певица заметила, что дети Города при появлении Клары складывают пальцы обережными рожками и стирают ее следы на иссохшей земле.  
Клара умудрилась даже найти общий язык с инквизитором Аглаей Лилич, ледяным воплощением карающего правосудия.  
Целыми днями Клара моталась по городу, а вечерами приходила в заброшенный дом поблизости от Лестницы-в-Небо. Поднималась на второй этаж, входя в пустую гостиную. Они не уславливались от встречах, но Анну непреодолимой силой влекло сюда – и она шла, торопливо шмыгая по засыпанным осенними листьями переулкам. Клара забиралась на диванчик, цепляя без того ветхую обивку подковами своих тяжелых ботинок, и сворачивалась в ощетиненный острыми коленями и локтями клубок. Анна садилась рядом с ней – и Самозванка брала ее за руку. Уверенным, хозяйским жестом, словно имела на это право. В первый раз Анна попыталась отстраниться, недоумевая: не всякому мужчине позволялось так по-хозяйски притрагиваться к ней, а тут – малохольная малолетка. Но, несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость, хватка у Клары была железной – и то, что попадало к ней в руки, девчонка больше не выпускала.  
В ней было то, чего не хватало самой Анне.  
А певице, видят боги этой жуткой степи, сейчас так не хватало опоры. Ей позарез нужен был мужчина, нормальный мужчина, за чьей спиной она могла бы укрыться от гибельного дыхания болезни. Тот, кто защитил бы ее от подкрадывающихся по ночам воспоминаний и спас от ужаса дней, пропитанных гибельной неотвратимостью и сизыми прядями чумных призраков.  
«Ты как алая твирь, - мимоходом бросила Клара. – Не можешь удержать свой стебель прямо, вечно ищешь, вокруг кого бы обвиться».  
Какое-то время Анна надеялась обрести спасение в младшем Владе Ольгимском, непутевом наследнике мясной империи Ольгимских. Влад был преданным, но глуповатым, любителем молоденьких девиц в белых блузочках гимназисток. Тихо и скрытно вожделея свою младшую сестрицу и ее подружек, Влад щенячьими глазами пялился на Анну, ноя: «Ну ты же актриса, ты же можешь сыграть, это тебе ничего не стоит…» За исполнение своих капризов он расплатился с Анной обещанием – тем, что бездумно даются красивым женщинам и которые никто не собирается исполнять.  
«А вот пришлось», - злорадно думала Анна.  
Теперь Влад умирает, если уже не помер от степной лихорадки, а она жива. Вечерами в сумерках брошенного дома ей мерещится его сгорбленная тень, пристально следящая за ее танцами. Танцами для молчаливой угрюмой девочки, которая вовсе не дитя человеческое, и даже не скрывает этого.  
\- Я могу быть Кларой и Ларой, Анной и Верой, но всегда и повсюду я Самозванка, - смеется она. Смех ее похож на скрежещущий шелест, так дышат умирающие от Песчаной Язвы, чьи легкие превратились в решето, в губку, в прохудившийся мешок с песком. – Расскажи мне о Вере, Анна. О своей вере в будущее и маленькой Верочке из Верб. О ее звонком голоске и золотых кудряшках.  
\- Вера Верба была моей дальней родней по линии мамы, - повторяет затверженную от первого до последнего слова ложь Анна. Как заезженная пластинка под царапающей граммофонной иглой, она твердит: - Я останавливалась у нее, когда приезжала в Город. Года два тому Вера пропала. Ее искали, но не нашли. Она не покидала Города в поисках лучшей доли и не убегала с поклонником. Просто вышла из дома и не вернулась. Мне очень жаль. Она была такой милой и талантливой девушкой.  
\- Талантливее, чем ты? – склонив голову набок, интересуется Клара. – Говорят, она пела куда лучше тебя. Вера пела сердцем и душой, а ты всего издаешь мелодичные звуки.  
\- Сплетни глупцов, абсолютно не разбирающихся ни в музыке, ни в пении, - холодно отвечает Анна, чувствуя, как холодные пальцы касаются ее затылка, перебирают волосы, давно уже нуждающиеся в мытье и укладке. Ладонь скользит по шее, Клара проводит рукой по ее спине, сквозь блузку и плотный корсет Анна чувствует мертвенный холод ласкающей руки.  
«Кто ты? – ей хочется истошно кричать, тряся Клару за отвороты бушлата, пока та наконец не признается. – Ты не человек, я знаю, ты только прячешься за маской человеческого лица! Там, куда ты приходишь, начинаются распри, а там, откуда ты уходишь, остаются трупы и пожарища. Да, ты никого не убиваешь своими руками – ты только нашептываешь, подсказываешь, направляешь. А я – я помогаю тебе. Я знаю множество мелких тайн этого города, знаю о спрятанных в шкафу скелетах – и знаю, что ты знаешь о моем секрете. Знаешь о кургане Раги. О том, что я была там. И что я там делала».  
Да, Анна приходила на невысокий курган, поросший ломкими стеблями твири. Сотни лет на этом месте проливалась бычья кровь во имя Богини-Коровы, во имя Хранительницы Стад и Матери всего сущего. На этом заповедном месте Анна принесла в жертву свое подношение – тряпичную куклу. Куклу в платье из полосатого лоскута и с приклеенными к лысой голове настоящими белокурыми прядями. Анна искромсала куклу ножницами, исступленно повторяя:  
\- Пусть то, что принадлежит ей, отныне будет моим. Пусть то, что принадлежит ей, будет моим. Я все отдам, лишь бы то, что принадлежало ей, стало моим.  
\- Так что же сталось с Верой? – мурлычет Клара, гладя напряженные плечи Анны. – Мы здесь одни, никто не узнает. Расскажи мне. Она злила тебя, верно?  
\- Это несправедливо, - полусонно бормочет Анна, размякнув от прикосновений. – То, на что у меня уходили месяцы и годы, давалось ей без всякого труда. Она пела, как дышала – и понятия не имела о ценности своего таланта. Вера даже не догадывалась, насколько талантлива! Почему ей, а не мне? Ей это совершенно не нужно, она всю свою жизнь проторчала бы в этом вшивом городишке, а я… Мне это было нужнее, чем ей!  
\- Конечно, конечно, - согласно кивает Клара.  
\- Я не убивала ее, - стонет Анна. – Пальцем не тронула. Она все сделала сама. Сама накликала беду на свою голову!  
\- Все ураганы, что уносят нас с лица земли, мы вызываем сами, - раздумчиво произносит Самозванка. – Ты права, - ее пальцы невесомо порхают над вырезом блузки Анны. За столько дней Клара не расстегнула ни единой пуговицы на одежде Анны, не распустила ни единого шнурка, но в ее присутствии Анна ощущает себя так, словно на ней нет ни единой нитки. Словно с нее крючьями содрали кожу и живой кровоточащей статуей выставили на всеобщее обозрение на площади Костного Столба. Девчонка едва ощутимо прикасается к ней, и Анна теряет рассудок. Певица готова на все, лишь бы продолжать оставаться тенью Самозванки. Рядом с ней не так страшно. Быть рядом с ней – как стоять центре урагана, сметающего все на своем пути. Стоять, запрокинув лицо к мертвым небесам и уповая невесть на что. Может, на милость богов. Может, на снисходительность ночных теней. Глупо веруя в то, что болезнь отступит в страхе перед Кларой. Нет никакой любви, есть лишь страх и стремление выжить любой ценой. Пусть умрет не она, а кто-нибудь другой. А она будет покорна желаниями Самозванки, она сама поднимет юбки и широко раздвинет ноги, откинувшись на спинку жалостно хрустнувшего диванчика.  
Анна жмурится в ожидании и боязливом предвкушении, предлагая себя, как аппетитное лакомство на блюде. Девичьи пальцы чуть дотрагиваются до натянувшегося батиста панталончиков Анны, обозначая касания – и это действует куда сильнее, чем самые изысканные и настойчивые ласки. Что-то сжимается и расслабляется внутри в такт легким нажатиям, заставляя дергаться нелепой куклой на нитках. Анна всхлипывает и мечется, Самозванка поглаживает ее меж распяленных ног, даже не пытаясь стянуть мешающие панталоны, и смотрит – Анна чувствует ее тяжелый, испытующий взгляд. Пальцы скользят все быстрее и быстрее, вверх-вниз. Невесомые, порочные, погружающие в сладкое, дурманящее забытье. Дортуарные забавы девушек в закрытых пансионах, долгие летние ночи, когда желается странного и нет иного способа удовлетворить мучительную страсть. Только руки и больше ничего. Руки в пустоте, ибо самой Клары рядом нет – Анна не различает ни ее дыхания, ни хотя бы слабого поскрипывания пружин под тяжестью легкого тела. Анна дрожит, высокие каблуки туфель царапают пол, презрительно усмехаются призраки. Нет никого, нет ничего, только тяжелый занавес, гул голосов в зале и визгливый вопль конферансье: «А вот и наша звезда, наша обворожительная Анна!» Блеск огней как удар в лицо. Белые аплодирующие перчатки, в темноте не видно лиц. Текущее из зала вожделение, липкая похоть, змеей обвивающее тонкую фигурку в шелестящем муаровом платье цвета морской волны.  
Мертвецы сидят за круглыми столиками кабаре, мертвецы скалятся гнилыми зубами в провалившихся ртах. Мертвецы неустанной следят за ней, тянут изъеденные песчанкой руки. Мертвецы трогают ее, лапают, как дешевую шлюху, за талер согласную на все. Королева мертвецов, Шабнак-Адыр стенных легенд, не прикасаясь, входит в нее – и Анна кричит от страха и боли, которой нет, кричит в муках нечистой совести.  
Клара Самозванка целует ее – первый и единственный раз. Целует глубоко, языком размыкая губы, по-мужски, без всякой нежности, но словно выполняя необходимую обязанность. Встает, поднимая с пола упавший бушлат. Анна моргает, приходя в себя, робко протягивает руку, пытаясь удержать пятящуюся Клару.  
\- Не уходи, куда ты? – голос певицы дрожит подлинным испугом. – Не покидай меня. Ты же обещала…  
\- Я ничего тебе не обещала, - Клара поправляет шапочку, из-под которой выбилась прядь коротких темных волос. – Ты придумала обещание, которого я не давала тебе. Сегодня, - она прислушивается к чему-то, недоступному Анне, - сегодня все закончится и решится. Противостояние Города и Степи, детей и взрослых, магии и науки. Но ты этого не увидишь, Анна. Знаешь, есть сделки, которые невозможно расторгнуть и отменить. За которые нельзя расплатиться чужой шкурой, но – только своей. Ты обещала отдать за талант Веры все – и саму свою жизнь. Что ж, по праву справедливости и воздаяния я забираю ее, - Клара сжимает вскинутый кулачок. Горло Анны перехватывает тугой петлей, певица хрипит. Кровь вскипает в жилах, кожа горит, пальцы сводит судорогой. Сквозь подступившие слезы Анна Ангел смотрит на удаляющийся девчоночий силуэт, окруженный сонмом мечущихся теней.  
«За что? – пытается вытолкнуть она сквозь выворачивающие легкие наизнанку кашель. – Я все делала для тебя. Я всего лишь хотела быть твоей тенью, я…»  
Она мешком сваливается с дивана на пол, кости в ее теле рассыпаются острейшими осколками, рвущими ее изнутри. Анна больше ничего не видит, но слух у нее еще остался – и она различает приглушенный хлопок закрытой двери. Ушла, ушла, ушла и больше не вернется! Ушла к другой жертве, к другому виновному в сокрытом преступлении. Чума, воплощенная в плоти и крови, выбравшаяся из свежей могилы, явившаяся карать неправедных. Песчаная Чума, празднующая свое торжество над поверженным Городом, непобедимая и неуловимая. Никто не спасет, никто не поможет, и нет слез, чтобы плакать. Будь оно все проклято.  
Клара выходит из дома. Легкая на ногу, равнодушная, безжалостная. Она не оглядывается. Красотка Анна получила то, что заслуживала. Ее сгубили собственная злость и зависть. Каждый в этом городе заслуживает смерти и каждый обречен ей – кроме детей, над которыми ей не дано власти. Дети невинны, все прочие виновны. Они сами призвали ее, своими поступками и преступлениями – и она пришла. Дитя истлевших костей, порождение ночи, шелеста трав и могильной земли.  
Клара идет по городу, выбирая новую цель. Решая, кого наградить смертоносным поцелуем. Самозванка выходит к Лестнице-в-Небо, заброшенной колоннаде вокруг несуществующего дома – и замирает.  
Из теней навстречу Самозванке выходит ее ожившее отражение.  
Бушлат с чужого плеча, вязаная шапочка, алый шарф, ботинки, оставляющие глубокие вмятины в песке.  
\- Здравствуй, сестра, - говорит вторая Клара. – Слишком долго ты разгуливала на свободе. Здравствуй и прощай, моя тень. Твое время вышло.  
Маленький пистолет в девичьей ладошке блестит перламутром и начищенной сталью. Вытянутая рука не дрожит.


End file.
